


Relax

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: YOUR LAST TOBIRAMA PIECE WAS SO AMAZING EEEEE 🥰🥰 may I request some comfort/fluff for Tobirama x reader with a stressed out reader - pretty please 🙏🥺🥺 i'll let you it is funny requesting off-anon 🤔 nonetheless - tobione 😊😊
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Relax

You loved your job. Tobirama knew that and it was hence why he didn’t try to interfere. But when he saw that you had been scheduled in for yet another 24 hours shift with a bare amount of breaks to shove away some food and coffee the man had nearly slammed into the HR office of your workplace. He didn’t, however. Out of respect for you, to keep your dignity, but also because he understood the situation.

But the way it was eating away at you, your eyes set so deeply into the dark circles that they almost disappeared, your skin all blotchy and itchy and your hair an overall mess. Physically you were under the weather and that worried him for whatever was ongoing underneath the surface. Were you feeling well? Were you alright? The man had experience with long hours and the mental toll they took, even on him. The anxiety that set in because of the lack of sleep, the paranoia that followed after, the inability to perform the more delicate motorics because of the general fatigue that hit in swirls.

There was so little he could do, however. Nothing about the situation itself even as he was condemned to sit back and watch you run yourself to the ground on that hellish shift they had given you. All Tobirama could do was to be supportive, which he eagerly did as he came to hand you some clean clothes somewhere in the middle of it. A mealbox was packed along that contained food that would keep you energised, but not too heavy to bloat you up, or knock you out with the exhaustion you were already battling with. He even brought vitamins and some glucose, but the man refused to give you coffee based on a principle. You drank enough of that evil at work to keep yourself on your legs and he knew that it did precious little with actually keeping you fueled.

He did mind himself to bring you a treat, however. Your favourites, for you deserved it after the long hours you made and the hard work you delivered.

“Do I really have to?” you whined as you stared down at the cup of vitamins Tobirama had so aptly filled and sorted. “All of them?” you had exclaimed, a little nervous at the amount and the size of some of those pills.

“Yes,” was his firm answer to that, not allowing you to argue as he handed you a cup of water as well, “if you want you may take them one by one,” he had added, giving you at least that mercy, but you were still apprehensive as you stared between both cups you had been handed, the water not near enough to wash everything down that Tobirama had prescribed to you.

One who knew Tobirama only from a glance wouldn’t be able to tell that the man was such a fusser. Those who knew Tobirama on a more intimate level knew that he was a worrier at heart, though often layered under layers of frostiness and callous remarks. And it was despite all the smarts Tobirama held that he was still by no means a pharmacist. The man understood the basics of medicine, but not all and his worry over you had concluded into a cup half-filled with all vitamins you could ever think of and need.

This dedication and zealousness of the man didn’t stop just there. No, the man actually took the time to watch you take all of the vitamins he had brought over, making sure not one was left behind before he finally decided that he was satisfied and allowed you to return to your shift. A hellish, but also grateful experience as none of your colleagues dared to interfere with Tobirama and his quest in keeping you afloat. In fact, some of them even threw you some weary envious looks, either wishing to be as doted upon, or to have a good excuse for a longer break.

“Don’t you have to get to work?” you ask the man, but Tobirama grunts at you as he crosses his arms, giving you a look that seems to say: ‘really?’ as he gives you an unimpressed look at the way you try to get him to leave you alone with the vitamins. Needless to say, it doesn’t work as the man stubbornly stays until you’re finished with still a bit of your break remaining. For if Tobirama was anything he was not wasteful and that went for time as well.

“I will order your favourites tonight,” he promises you before he leaves and you give him a weary smile at the thought of coming home to your comfort-food before diving into bed. The way Tobirama’s hands lingers on your shoulder and the gentle pinch he gives you is the extra bit of encouragement you need to get back to work.

And when you finally do make it home, feeling all badgered and exhausted beyond reason, your eyes barely able to keep open as you open the front door, you’re hit with the smell of food. Your favourite as Tobirama had promised and the man himself appears in the halfway. The first thing he does is help you out of your coat as he gently catches you by your shoulder and leads you to the couch. It is there, on the coffee table that you see a pile of papers sprawled across that indicate that the man was far from done with his own work, but had insisted on going home early nonetheless to greet you.

A heartwarming thought as you immediately sink your head on his shoulder, ready to just drift away to catch up on the lack of sleep you’ve been allowed to run on. Tobirama lets you, his fingers gently massaging the sides of your head as he works his way down to the base of your neck, where the muscles are stiff from tension. It is all that keeps you from falling asleep truly as you lie there resting against the man.


End file.
